


Harmonize

by etrinh



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, One Shot, The boys sing!!!!!, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrinh/pseuds/etrinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell challenges Gideon to sing karaoke with him and Ilona, but doesn't expect what he hears. Gideon also gets a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lcdrstevemcgarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrstevemcgarrett/gifts).



> Thanks to lcdrstevemcgarrett for the writing prompt! This story was a lot of fun to write, and now that I know Gideon Emery and Troy Baker actually sing, my life has completed changed. There are some references here and there to some of my past stories, and this technically continues off from 'Trauma'. I hope you like it!
> 
> By the way, I drew a picture of what the selfie Mitchell took would've looked like, you can see it if you click through the link on the word "photo". You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it!
> 
> If you'd like to hear the songs from this story in real life search:  
> Gideon Emery - My One and Only  
> Troy Baker - Sad Song

Mitchell was in the media room trying to locate a pair of microphones when Gideon suddenly walked in.

“Oi, Jack, what’re you doing?” he asked.

Mitchell flinched, startled by Gideon’s unexpected appearance, and banged his head on the top of the cabinet he was rummaging in.

“Ow, fuck!” Mitchell said, rubbing the back of his head. “Gideon, you can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry,” Gideon replied, blushing, “I didn’t mean to scare you, mate. So, what _are_ you doing in here all alone anyway?”

“I’m trying to find some microphones, actually.” Mitchell replied, returning to his search in the messy cabinet.

“Microphones? What in the hell do you need microphones for?” Gideon inquired.

“I’m going to prove to you that I’m a better singer than you are, remember?” Mitchell said, chuckling. “Which means you’re going to have to sing with me.”

“Like fucking hell I’m going to do that!” Gideon protested, crossing his arms.

“Aw, come on!” Mitchell said, giving up his search. “You promised me last night!”

Mitchell walked over to the captain, who was still pouting grumpily.

“You know, I can be very persuasive.” Mitchell teased, kissing Gideon gently on the lips. Gideon smiled into the kiss, quickly breaking away.

“Nuh-uh private, you’re not going to get to me so fucking easily.” he said, turning to leave the room.

“Oh yeah? What if I told you that I already invited Ilona?” Mitchell challenged.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Gideon said, turning around.

“She said that if you chicken out, you owe her $20 and a foot rub.” Mitchell laughed.

Gideon’s face immediately fell, cringing at the thought of having to rub Ilona’s feet while she mocked him. Giving in, he sighed, palming his face with his right hand.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” he said resentfully. “Fuck me.”

* * *

Returning to his room, Gideon went to his desk and shuffled around for his phone. Locating the device, he opened the music player and scrolled through his list of songs. The majority of his playlists were curated for working out or sleeping and the captain was at a loss as to what he’d sing.

‘Goddamnit, Jack! Why did you have to pull me into this?!’ he frustratedly thought.

Scrolling through his “Oldies” playlist, Gideon happened upon one of his favourite songs.

“Fucking ace, this is it!” he said aloud. “Now, how to do this?”

Looking through his closet, Gideon dug up an old plaid button up shirt he never got the chance to wear. He also found a pair of black jeans and brown combat boots. Setting them down on his bed, he changed into his outfit and wandered over to check himself out in the mirror.

‘You clean up well, captain.’ he thought cheekily to himself.

Walking over to his door, Gideon peered into the hallway, making sure no one was in earshot of his room. Closing and locking his door, he returned to the mirror, his phone in his hand. Playing the song, Gideon took a deep breath, readying himself for the performance of his life.

“The very thought of you makes my hea-”

To his dismay, Gideon’s voice cracked, unable to properly hit the note. Pouting at his reflection, he restarted the song, attempting the line again.

 _“The very thought of you makes my heart sing,_  
_Like an April breeze on the wings of spring,_  
_And you appear in all your splendor,_  
_My one and only love.”_

Successfully completing the verse, Gideon smiled happily, chuckling at the thought of having to reveal his talent to his team. Nobody, not even his own mother, knew that he loved to sing. It just didn’t match his tough-guy persona. Contrary to what most people would believe, his favourite genre was jazz, which was admittedly antiquated. There was a piano in the Sentinel conference room that Gideon would secretly play and sing along to when he couldn’t fall asleep. A few times, the captain was almost caught singing in the shower by Mitchell, but as far as he could tell, the private had never actually heard him sing. Not consciously anyway.

Putting the song on repeat, Gideon continued to practice in front of the mirror, anxious about what Mitchell would think later that night.

* * *

With his phone docked into a speaker, Mitchell was dancing around his room, belting out at the top of his lungs.

 _“I saw a bad moon risin’,_  
_We fell asleep for days,_  
_Until the new sun rises,_  
_We kept drivin' for days,_  
_Oh, for days.”_

Mitchell loved alternative music, and he always sang to himself when he was alone. Usually when he was unable to fall asleep, he’d go into his closet and pull out his guitar. It always felt like a weight was carried off of his shoulders when he strummed and sang along. He’d been meaning to show Gideon, but he was afraid that the captain would make fun of him.

 _“Ain't it funny how it goes when feeling start to change?_  
_We won't fall away,_  
_till were laughing to a sad song playin’.”_

When Mitchell was in the Marines with Will, they’d sneak onto the roof of the main building in the training complex and jam out together. It was part of the reason why the private kept a guitar with him when he transferred to Atlas, and now Sentinel. Having time to himself to sing their favourite songs was the best way Mitchell had to cope with the loss of his best friend. He was excited to share this with someone new, whom he also loved very much. Dancing over to his bed, he picked up the picture frame on his bedside table. It held a selfie that he had taken the morning after waking up in Gideon’s room for the first time. Mitchell was making a silly face next to Gideon, who was still fast asleep.

‘Hope you’re ready, Gideon!’ he thought to himself, setting the [photo](http://etrinh.deviantart.com/art/Gideon-Mitchell-Selfie-Harmonize-AO3-523926022?ga_submit_new=10%253A1427867107) down on his bed.

* * *

Ilona was already in the rec room when Mitchell walked in. She had set up a table with a few drinks and snacks. There was also a pair of bright blue mics, which Mitchell immediately strolled over to play with.

“Be careful, private! We need those for later!” she said. “I am so ready for my foot rub, courtesy of Mr. Gideon himself.”

“You never know, Ilona, he might surprise us!” Mitchell replied, throwing her a facetious look.

“Yeah right, when pigs fly.” she laughed.

Just as she finished her statement, Gideon walked through the door.

“Whoa.” Mitchell blurted. The last time he’d seen Gideon in civilian clothes was on his birthday. Mitchell loved how damn good he always looked.

‘How did I get so lucky?’ he thought, happily.

“Hey, Jack, it’s not nice to stare.” Gideon joked, throwing the private a wink. “So, how quickly can I get his over with?”

“Are you sure Gideon?” Ilona asked. “I’ve never seen you so eager to do anything.”

“Like hell I’m going to be rubbing your feet.” Gideon shot back.

Throwing a mic to Gideon, Ilona proceeded to pick a song on the karaoke machine.

“Um, actually, can I pick my own song Ilona?” Gideon asked.

“Yeah sure, you’ve already impressed me.” she said, backing away from the TV. Scrolling through the tracklist, Gideon found the song he’d been rehearsing all afternoon. Taking a deep breath, he started.

 _“The very thought of you makes my heart sing,_  
_Like an April breeze on the wings of spring,_  
_And you appear in all your splendor,_  
_My one and only love.”_

Mitchell almost spat out the sip of beer he had in his mouth. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Gideon was amazing! And who would’ve thought he’d be into jazz?

Finishing the song, Gideon turned and caught Mitchell staring in awe.

“So, what’d you think rookie? Think you can beat that?” he challenged.

“Hell yeah!” Mitchell exclaimed, trying to hide his sudden onset of nerves.

‘Well, here goes nothing.’ he thought, choosing his song. Reaching behind the couch, Mitchell also pulled out his guitar to play along.

“How long was that back there?” Ilona asked, surprised.

“Not long, I put it there this morning.” Mitchell replied.

 _“I saw a bad moon risin’,_  
_We fell asleep for days,_  
_Until the new sun rises,_  
_We kept drivin' for days,_  
_Oh, for days.”_

‘Fuck me.’ Gideon thought. He didn’t think Mitchell could ever get any hotter, but obviously he was wrong. Watching Mitchell meticulously playing the guitar was incredibly beautiful, just like the private’s voice. Gideon was so awestruck he hadn’t even noticed when Mitchell finished.

“Uh, Gideon?” Mitchell said.

“Oh, shit, sorry mate. That was amazing!” Gideon exclaimed, beaming down at Mitchell.

“Wow, I’m impressed! I guess you two aren’t just talentless knuckleheads after all.” Ilona joked, earning a handful of chips thrown at her.

“You never told me you could play the guitar, Jack.” Gideon inquired.

“Well, to be honest, I thought you’d make fun of me.” Mitchell admitted.

“Well, you’re probably not wrong.” Gideon said, leaning down to kiss Mitchell.

“I’m going to leave you two alone before things get ugly.” Ilona said, getting up to leave.

“Wait a minute! I think you’re forgetting something.” Gideon stated.

“What the hell are you talking about Gideon?” Ilona replied.

“It’s your turn.” Gideon said slyly, holding a mic out to Ilona.

“Fine, put on Taylor Swift, I’ll put all your performances to shame.” she bragged, grabbing the mic from Gideon. The distinct opening notes of "Blank Space" came on and Ilona started, flawlessly as ever.

" _Nice to meet you,_ _where you've been?_ _I could show you incredible things._ "

Gideon looked dumbfounded, but Mitchell just laughed at his captain.

"See, I told you! She knows what she's doing!" Mitchell said. "Then again when doesn't she."

"And that, Gideon," Ilona said, finished with her grand performance, "is how you shut a room down."

"Fuck me." replied the captain, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope there weren't too many spelling/grammatical mistakes! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go download Gideon and Troy's albums. ;)


End file.
